Forum:List of credit sequences
This is a list of Post-Credits sequences that have appeared at the end of every episode of Gravity Falls. Season 1 Tourist Trapped The clip of Steve the Gnome throwing up rainbows is replayed, except it's much longer and lasts the entire credit roll. The Legend of the Gobblewonker Mabel once again imitates the pelican and tells a joke to Dipper, while Dipper is annoyed. Mabel - Who wants to hear a joke? Dipper - Not Me. Mabel - Heh heh. Yeah you do. Here it goes. Why did the pelican get kicked out of the restaurant? Dipper - I don't care! Mabel - Because he had a very big bill! La La La! Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk! Dipper - Boo...Bad Pelican Joke! Mabel - Yay! Hurray! Headhunters Mabel trying to decide which sweater to wear, the purple sequins or the yellow llama hair. She asks Dipper which sweater she should pick and, unknown to her, the wax head of Larry King peeks at her through the heat vents and suggests the one with the llama. Mabel thinks she heard Dipper and thanks him and leaves to change, while Dipper looks around in confusion. The Hand That Rocks the Mabel Mabel bedazzles Soos. She turns out the lights, Dipper shines a flash light on him, and music plays as Soos becomes a disco ball. A stunned Stan says, "You're all fired." The Inconveniencing During the end credits, it shows Stan watching TV again. He gets mad at the classic film and throws the TV out a window. Stan then sees the twins staring at him and he blames it on the remote being missing. Dipper vs. Manliness Grunkle Stan is sitting in his chair when the phone rings. He stops the TV and looks horrified. The phone goes to voicemail and says this is message thirty-six. It starts and Lazy Susan starts talking. She says she was just calling to stay hi, and her cats also want to say hi. Donald and Sandy give dull meows, but Mr. Cat Face hisses. Lazy Susan yells at the cat and tells Stan to call him back. Stan claws at his head and asks himself how can he get out of that. Double Dipper Soos is playing every key on his keyboard one at a time. Each one makes a different strange sound such as a doorbell ringing, baby crying, the "yeah-yeah", or something equally strange. When he hits the last one, lightning sounds. The lightning being the one that he meant to push at the very beginning. Soos then smiles when finds the sound effect he was looking for. Irrational Treasure Quentin Trembley and the babies of Supreme Court are trying to discuss things but apparently it's hard with four babies, and commenting it is a "dark day for America". The Time Traveler's Pig The Time Baby punishing Blendin Blandin to clean up the time anomalies, hence why he is in the first three episodes of the series. Fight Fighters An 8-Bit version of Gravity Falls is shown, and the player can select Dipper ("I have shorts and determination!"), Mabel ("It's-a me, Mabel!"), Grunkle Stan ("I'm slower, but I jump higher"), or Wendy ("Pick me or whatever"). Soos's head, enlarged to the size of the others, then appears and eats all the characters. Soos then wakes up from dreaming, then goes back to sleep. Little Dipper A person arrives at the door, telling Stan he's won $10 million. Stan simply closes the door in disgust, and the money is offered to Old Man McGucket, who eats the giant check. Summerween Mabel decides to take pictures of Waddles in his boss costume with funny captions, similar to the style of LOLCats, with 9 to 5 by Dolly Parton playing in the background. Boss Mabel Stan is seen singing the apology song Mabel wrote for him. When Stan does kicks his fez falls off, and Gompers tries to eat it. Grunkle Stan tries to pull his fez back. Mabel is seen recording it and disapproves of it. She asks Waddles for his opinion. Waddles oinks and Mabel says to Stan that he has to do it again for the 30th time. Bottomless Pit Stan continues falling down the bottomless pit silently, remarking that it is stupid.